degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sav-Holly J.-Declan Love Triangle
The love triangle between Sav Bhandari, Declan Coyne, and Holly J. Sinclair began in Season 10. Holly J. was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 10 In the episode Love Lockdown (1), Declan is back from New York after being nominated for a Grundy Award. He notices Holly J., who is surprised to see him. He wants to go to lunch with her which Holly J. accepts. Later, Sav and Holly J. are walking in the hallway when he tells Holly J. to spend time during lunch with him to prepare for the Grundy Award. Holly J. admits she is having lunch with Declan. Sav looks surprised and warns Holly J. that it might be Declan's ploy to get her back. Holly J. promises Sav that she's happy with him and has no intention in getting back together with Declan, and that he is flying to New York the very next day. Holly J. then kisses Sav on the cheek and they walk together. Later during lunch, Declan tells Holly J. that he took what she said about him using money to fix his problems to heart and has started a charity for kids. Holly J. reveals that she is in a relationship with Sav and that they will end it after their graduation. That night, Sav accompanies Holly J. to the Grundy's, and Declan comes and takes the seat next to Holly J. from Fiona. Later, Declan won a Grundy and is dedicating the award, and apparently his entire life, to Holly J. The Coyne's throw a party back at Fiona's condo and Holly J. and Sav agree to go. Declan has a plan to get Holly J. away from Sav and it comes in the form of playing with an iPad. With Sav distracted with his fancy toy, Declan makes his move and tells Holly J. that he loves her and wants her back. Holly J. tells Declan that she’s happy with Sav and doesn't want to be back together with Declan. Declan tells Fiona that his plan didn’t work. All of a sudden Fiona goes from sober to drunk in one sip. Holly J. stays to help take care of a drunk Fiona, giving Declan a chance to make his move. Later after putting Fiona back to sleep, Declan goes on kissing Holly J.'s neck, but Holly J. seems to be denying him and says "We shouldn't be doing this.", but Declan doesn't listen and tries to kiss her lips and eventually she kisses him back and the credits roll. In Love Lockdown (2), after Holly J. and Declan have sex, they hug and she goes home. The next day, Declan thinks Holly J. is avoiding him, and questions Sav about her after running into him in front of the school. He asks Sav to tell her to call him and a confused Sav says he will. At school, Fiona excitedly asks Holly J. about what happened last night between her and Declan. Holly J. confesses that she felt pressured into having sex with Declan and regrets last night. While at work, Declan visits Holly J., who heard from Fiona that she actually didn't want to have sex with him the previous night. Holly J. tells Declan that she is confused about the entire situation and tells him to leave. The next day, Holly J. is confronted by Sav, who is worried about her. She assures Sav that she is fine and that she will see him in Physics. After he leaves, she checks the Yale website and discovers she had been accepted. Meeting Fiona, Holly J. asks where Declan is and is surprised when Fiona says he is leaving to go back to New York. Holly J. hurriedly leaves school and visits Declan before his flight leaves. She tells him that she made it into Yale, and that they'll both be seeing each other, considering Declan will be attending Yale as well. Declan apologizes and tells her that he is sorry for what happened. Holly J. gives him a final goodbye, for now, and walks out the door, leaving Declan behind. In Halo (2), Holly J. tells Sav about the night she spent with Declan, causing them to go through a temporary breakup. When K.C. Guthrie tells Jenna he wants to get back together with her, she agrees, but she's also determined to get Holly J. and Sav back together. Whatever it takes, which includes forcing Holly J.'s manager to let her off work early, making Holly J. go to the secret party and pretending that Jenna is going to have her baby to get Sav in the limo alone with Holly J. They come out of the limo and Holly J. asks if they can go back to the way they were. Sav says that he'll have to see with a kiss. They decide to get back together. Timeline *Start Up: Love Lockdown (1) (1027) *End: Halo (2) (1032) **Reason: Holly J. chose to continue her relationship with Sav over getting back together with Declan. Gallery Timefallsaway.png Hawtsex.png Poes.png Photo (3).png dsjkh.png eatthatpsuu.png gghaze.png hashjkas.png karmasdakj.png poelw.jpg sadhjkkshj.png sdajhkadskjh.png sdajkjk.png yumm.png trouvlwe.png timehoes.png sexymofo.png 87uuiu.jpg Vlcsnap-10362140.png Screencap63436.jpg 9090hk.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles